swfamficfandomcom-20200215-history
Gonbor Nyron
Gonbor Nyron was a human bounty hunter active in the Mandalorian Wars. He was cursed with immortality by an unidentified Sith sorcerer, and went on to fight Darth Cahdek who threw him in a vat of chemicals, dying his skin and hair white. Only days later, he encountered the Jedi Knight Kullervo Tinren. Biography Childhood Nyron was born on the planet of Alderaan, in 4006 BBY. His parents were a part of a wealthy trading company and were abducted by Zygerrian slavers during a voyage to a business meeting with six-year-old Gonbor aboard in 4000 BBY. In Slavery In 3993, when Nyron was thirteen, his slavers started sexually abusing him to the point of insanity. As a Bounty Hunter At the age of twenty-seven, Nyron escaped slavery and became a bounty-hunter, eventually joining a team which consisted of Ishti Bonden, Da'bral, and Karlien and Merich Vox. During their first job, which involved intercepting a transportation of some property stolen from The Grin, Merich flew into the fight alone, despite being told to stay back. They were then surprised by snipers, who managed to kill Merich. Karlien rushed to his side and was also killed. Ishti blamed Nyron because he had been flattering Merich's combat ability, and even when Da'bral made him realise that he had no proof, he could never forgive Nyron. They dropped off the property and gave the bodies to Farrel Ti'ron, who had promised to take them to Clotis IV for 2,500 credits. They then returned to the cantina where Ishti and Da'bral had met the Voxes. Nyron went mad after having a lot to drink, and he refused to leave. A little before midnight, they were approached by a man wishing to hire them to kill a criminal. He offered them 50,000 credits, with 5,000 upfront, so Ishti accepted. Nyron took the money and the information on the target and left on his own ship before the other two realised. As Ishti and Da'bral left on theirs to try and find him, he fired at them from behind as they came out of hyperspace, damaging their ship. Ishti managed to disable Nyron's ship, and so Nyron took an escape pod down to the planet. Nyron went immediately to a cantina, and soon rejoined Ishti and Da'bral when they found him. He then kiled a guard and ran after another one, but lost him. Ishti knocked him out using his blowpipe and dragged him back to the shp, abandoning the mission. They returned to Clotis IV, and Nyron went delirious because of the strange coctail of drugs inside him. They called for a doctor to help him, but he killed the doctor. All three of them were arrested. The next day, Nyron and Ishti were sentenced to death by Kara Damarn, without a hunters' lodge. But Gan Sendi interupted before her orders could be followed. He called her out on breaking the rules, and offered to hire Ishti again, offering to not tell other Guildmembers that Kara had broken the rules if she told no-one that he was hiring them directly, rather than the Guild. He told Ishti to pick three others, and suggested that he didn't pick Nyron. Immortal Nyron was cursed with immortality by an unknown Sith sorcerer in 3971 BBY, eventually meeting Darth Cahdek in 984 BBY at the age of 3022 outside of a pub on the desert planet of Tatooine. He hired multiple Royal Guards and succeeded in overpowering Cahdek, knocking the Sith Lord unconscious. Nyron then brought the Zabrak to a secret torture chamber where he hung him over a vat of harmful chemicals that wouldn't kill, only maim or seriously injure. Fortunately or unfortunately, Cahdek was able to escape, tossing Nyron in the vat which dyed his skin and hair a bleach white. Since the chemicals weren't meant to kill, Nyron came back later to battle Kullervo Tinren, Jabeso, Ethan Harris, and Thesh Avidon, using a previously acquired white lightsaber. The battle was eventually interrupted by a crimelord known as Lord Earendur, who apparently had Nyron as a prisoner before he somehow managed to escape. Earendur then took Nyron back into prison. Personality and Traits As a child, Nyron was calm and collected, but after he was pushed off the edge of sanity due to sexual abuse, he became a crazed sadist. He took great pleasure in manipulation, torture, and alcohol. (His favorite seemed to be either rum or whiskey.) When sober he was mad and scheming, but when drunk he was completely insane. Nyron was a master at hand-to-hand combat, once defeating a whole cantina full of drunks by himself. He also possesed great skill in the art of lightsaber dueling, even being able to hold off three skilled Jedi and a trained vigilante. Another of his skills was with knives and short blades, using them during his bounty hunting days to quietly dispose of people for quick profit. One of his favorite techniques was bumping into his target, seemingly not watching where he was going. He would then silently slide a thin blade under the target's ribcage, in between organs and muscles, so the target wouldn't feel anything until they had turned in such a simple way that it would push the blade directly into their heart. And, strangely so, Nyron was very serious when it came to hygiene, even in a drunken state he remained clean and well-kept. Equipment Nyron often wore tight, dark leather pants and jacket, though his outfit often changed. He carried around two, small switchblades which he could hide in his sleeves easily. His hands and overall body movement was quick, precise, and coordinated, allowing him to effortlessly scale walls or buildings. His aim with blasters and bowcasters was near flawless, though he used these weapons rarely. Behind the Scenes Coming soon, be patient! Appearances * Betrayal (first appearance) * Dealing With Nyron * The Magician's Folly Category:Humans Category:Bounty hunters Category:Characters in "Betrayal" Category:Characters in "Dealing With Nyron"